The Shivers
Plot This is the 8th episode of the 10th season. Gumball and Darwin watch a scary movie that seems scary to Darwin but not to Gumball. It`s the coldest day of Elmore with a temperature of - 6 degrees F. Their air conditioning is broken so they`re both huddled up in a blanket. A jump scare pops up on the TV during the movie. Darwin screams and Gumball is already asleep. Darwin looks over at Gumball but he`s not there. Darwin sees him in a corner and he goes over to him. Gumball has suddenly turned in Evil Gumball and scares Darwin. Darwin runs upstairs to his room and tell Anais. Anais questions Darwin why he woke her up. Darwin yells what he saw downstairs. Anias goes downstairs with Darwin and they find Gumball asleep on the couch. Anias is angry at Darwin and goes back to bed. Darwin whispers Gumball`s name. Evil Gumball scares Darwin again. Darwin goes to get Anias again but realizes she is gone. Darwin hides in a corner but Evil Gumball tracks him down. Right before Evil Gumball gets close to Darwin, he wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream. When Darwin`s eating cereal he`s shivering. Characters Major: Darwin Evil Gumball Gumball Minor: Anais Transcript ~12:30 A.M.~ Gumball: Wanna watch a scary movie? Darwin: NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!? Gumball: Well, we`re watching one anyways! Darwin: Please No! Please NOOO! Gumball: It`s the poopy one from last year. Afraid of DOLLS? Darwin: You mean... Gumball: (Finishing Darwin`s Sentence) Frozen? Darwin: Sure. OK. That one was totally NOT scary. Anais: You guys are gonna watch THAT movie? Gumball and Darwin: Yup! Anais: Sigh. You guys better. Anais: AND I MEAN BETTER! Anais: Not get scared! Gumball: OK! Darwin: Uhh, ok? Anais: Goodnight! Gumball and Darwin: Night sis! Gumball: C`mon! Let`s watch it! Darwin: Yeah, lets... Gumball: Darwin? Darwin: ... Gumball: Darwin?? Darwin: ... Gumball: DARWIN! Darwin: Watch it! Gumball: Yeah! Darwin: Ummm, Yeah, (Mumbles) let`s watch! TV SCREEN: Frozen Darwin: I don`t like the font they used. Gumball: What`s a font? Darwin: (Mumbles) Never mind. Gumball: (Yawning) ''This isn`t scary. Darwin: No! Don`t GO TO SLEEP! Gumball: ''Snores Darwin: Aww, C`mon man! You never do this, Dude! Movie Character Lady: My Daughter wants the Elusive Frozen doll. Movie Character Salesman: Ma`am you don`t won`t this doll! It`s evil! Movie Character Lady: She wants the doll right now! On the house please. Movie Character Salesman: Of c-c-course m-m-ma`am! H-H-Here you go! Darwin: Uhh Gumball, I don`t like this! Gumball: Snores TV SCREEN: SCREEEECH! Darwin: (Scared) AHHHHHH! Darwin: Gumball! Turn it off! Turn it off! Gumball: ~No Response~ Darwin: ~Looks over where Gumball was sitting~ Darwin: Dude? Gumball: Hiss Scratch Darwin: Why are you in the corner? Evil Gumball: Surprise! Darwin: No! Not you! Don`t beat me up! Again. Evil Gumball: Oh, I`m not gonna beat you up. Evil Gumball: (Smiling) I`m gonna scare you! Darwin: AHHH! ~Upstairs~ Darwin: (Running up the stairs) Anais! Anais: What? Darwin: (Calmly) Two Words Darwin: Evil Gumball! Anais: Fine! I`ll go with you! ~Dowstairs~ Anais: Gumball`s sleeping! Darwin: But... Anais: No buts! No jokes! Go To Sleep! Darwin: (sigh) Night sis. Evil Gumball: Well, Well, Well! Darwin: AHH! Darwin: (Banging on Bedroom Door) Anais! ~Gumball and Darwin`s Room~ Anais jumped out on to the roof. Darwin: I`ll just go hide in the corner. Evil Gumball: Ha Ha Ha! Darwin: AH! Stay Away! Evil Gumball: I`m gonna touch you! Darwin: Get Away! Evil Gumball: Ah- HA HA HA! Darwin: Wakes Up Gumball: Buddy, Calm Down! Darwin: Stay Away! Evil Person! Gumball: (Shushing Darwin) It`s all right buddy, all right. Gumball: It was just a dream. Darwin: J-J-Just a Dr-Dr-Dream? Gumball: Yeah, but your safe now! Darwin: Phew! Darwin looks over Gumball`s shoulder and sees Evil Gumball. Evil Gumball: (Wispering) Hello! Darwin starts to shiver for the rest of the day. Gallery Goofs/Errors * When the TV SCREEN said Frozen there were 2 o`s instead of 1. * When Gumball was shushing Darwin, Darwin`s eyes went missing for a frame. Trivia * Clips from The Lie were re-used. * The Character Evil Gumball was re-used. Category:Episodes